Changes
by TooOceanBlue
Summary: It was the the same night her beloved Gray-sama returned from the month-long hundred year quest when Gajeel called her, at such a time that she couldn't be sure if he was up early or late. "We're having a kid."


It was the the same night her beloved Gray-sama returned from the month-long hundred year quest when Gajeel called her, at such a time that she couldn't be sure if he was up early or late (the whole guild had stayed up well into the a.m., despite the fact that their best team had returned hours earlier). She had reached out to grab the lacrima that had startled her awake, trying her best not to rouse Gray from sleep as well. Really, what was Gajeel thinking?  
"Gajeel-Kun?" Juvia whispered into the device.  
"Juvia, can you meet me somewhere?"  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just have something to tell ya."  
Juvia glanced at Gray "Can't it wait? I want to stay with Gray-sama"  
"I was gonna tell ya earlier today, but I couldn't pry you offa the ice queen."  
"So it can't wait?"  
"Levy wanted to wait til she could tell Lucy, so I've been waiting too long already."  
Juvia sighed. "Give Juvia a minute, Gajeel-Kun. Where do you want her to meet you?"  
"Is the cherry tree good? I'm near there now. Just make sure to put on some clothes."  
Juvia blushed, gripping the sheet tighter over her chest. At least she was wearing _something_. "Alright. Juvia hopes this is important."  
"Trust me, you'd kill me if I waited any longer."  
"If you insist. Juvia will be there soon."  
"Great." The small screen swirled to white as Gajeel hung up. Juvia looked at Gray again and leaned over to kiss him gently. "Juvia doesn't want to leave you Gray-sama, but she promises she'll be right back."  
She slid out of bed, picking up her clothes shed a few hours previous. She couldn't even bring herself to be mad about her developed habit.  
Juvia pulled on her coat and shoes and walked out the door, being careful not to misstep on the dark road to town. The path was short, and it wasn't long before the cherry blossom tree came into view, glowing softly even before its season. The tree was one of the few landmarks of Magnolia that had survived the war, much to everyone's elation. It was a beautiful sign of life to the town, even now that most all of it had been rebuilt. As Juvia came closer, Gajeel finally came into view as well, resting against the trunk, arms crossed and a smirk at her arrival.

"Well, Juvia is here. What did you need to tell me Gajeel-Kun?"

His mouth stretched into a grin, teeth bared in a way that was so much kinder than it had once been.

"You can't tell anyone else." He said.

Juvia purses her lips. "Even our guildmates?"

"No. It's a surprise. So you have to promise not to tell."

"Juvia promises Gajeel. Now _please_ tell her."

Gajeel waited just a beat more, certainly to _kill_ her, before he answered. "We're having a kid."

Juvia blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we're having a kid, water-woman. Levy's pregnant."

Everything froze for a moment, as still as she felt the first time she saw the sun, the moment she realized the war was over, the first time Gray had told her he loved her. Gajeel was...going to have a child? There was going to be a baby? Juvia held back the wave of joy that crashed into her, just enough to look reproachfully at her friend. "This isn't a _joke_ is it? Because if it is, Juvia will be very cross."

"What? Why the hell would I joke about something like this?"

Juvia would have thought that she wouldn't put it past him, but she was suddenly preoccupied with something _far_ more important.

"Gajeel-Kun!" Juvia all but launched herself at her oldest friend, so quickly he nearly struggled to catch her. "Gajeel-Kun, you're really having a baby? Truly?"

"I already told ya, Juvia."

"Oh my goodness!" Juvia held onto him tighter, burning her face in his shoulder. "Juvia is going to be an aunt! Ohhh!" Juvia slid out of his arms, grabbing ahold of his hands. "This is so wonderful Gajeel-Kun! You and Levy must be so happy."

"We are. But this has gotta stay a secret for a bit, Juvia." He looked at her seriously. "You can't tell the guild, and you can't tell the ice queen. The only people who know besides you are Lily and Lucy."

Juvia puffed out her cheeks. "Oh, Gajeel-kun you really can't- you can't tell me this and then tell me to keep it a secret! Juvia _can't,_ this is too wonderful of news. Everyone will want to know."

"I know, but we're waiting at least a month, til things are farther along. Understand?"

Juvia bit her lip, sighed, nodding solemnly. "Alright Gajeel. If you really want to keep things a secret...Juvia won't tell anyone!"

"Good." He grinned, patting her shoulder. "If you're really dying over it, I'm sure Levy and Lucy are still up. You could talk to them."

Juvia shook her head. "No, Juvia can wait. She promised Gray-sama she would be back soon. She can talk with Lucy tomorrow." She smiled warmly. " _Thank you_ for telling me Gajeel-Kun."

"Yeah, whatever. Knew you'd drown the guild in tears if I didn't." But he was smiling too. "Thanks, rain woman."

"Juvia loves you, Gajeel-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. You too."

Juvia stepped forward to ugly him one last time. "Alright. You should get back to Levy-san now. Say hello to her and the baby for Juvia." There was as surge of warmth in her heart every time she said the word.

"I will."

"Goodnight, Gajeel-kun."

He rested a hand on her head before turning away, back towards Lucy's house. "Night, Rain-woman."

Juvia stood under the tree a bit longer, watching Gajeel leave. There was going to be a baby. She was going to be an aunt. She waited until Gajeel of sight before letting out a high pitched squeal of delight. This was really, truly happening.

As she walked back home, Juvia's thoughts flipped rapidly between onesie designs and how that once, in another life, she would have never thought this a possibility. They owed this to Fairy Tail, and everyone who was in their life because of it.

It was beginning to get light when she returned to Gray's house, stripping her coat and sliding into bed. He hadn't even woken up, but when she pulled up the covers, he turned to wrap an arm around her.

"Oh, Gray-sama," She whispered, "Juvia is so happy."

Gajeel returned to Lucy's drained. It had been terrifying enough to tell Lucy (who turned out to have already suspected), but Juvia's enthusiasm was exhausting. At least it was taken care of.

Gajeel had all but opened the front door, however, when Levy slipped out. "Natsu and Happy are here." she explained. "We should be getting home."

As they returned to their apartment, Gajeel watched the lightening sky. "We should have gotten you home sooner. It's nearly morning."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not _that_ pregnant Gajeel, I can still get a good night's sleep. Or a good morning's sleep."

"I guess. But after today we should try to get you on a schedule."

Levy rolled her eyes. "In our guild? Not likely. Besides, from what I've read the baby won't let me sleep solidly anyway. I'll be taking a lot of naps instead."

"Is that healthy?"

"It's not unhealthy." She glanced up at him. "You really don't need to worry so much. We have Porlyusica, and Wendy's almost always in hand. Not to mention when the guild knows they probably won't let me lift a finger."

"And when will that be?"

"I'm not sure." Levy shrugged and began counting on her fingers. "Right now it's us, Lu-chan, Juvia, Lilly...Wendy knows, which means Carla probably does too, and maybe Laxus, and Natsu , if he knows what he's smelling." She smiled sheepishly. "This isn't gonna stay a secret long, is it?"

Gajeel smiled back at her as he unlocked the door to their apartment. "I'd give it a week, tops."

She sighed, still smiling. "Oh well. I really don't know what we were thinking trying to keep it under wraps in the first place."

"Neither do I. Who do you think is gonna tell?"

"Oh, Juvia definitely." She side-eyes Gajeel, but there was no malice in her voice. "I wouldn't be surprised if she came into the guild with a stack of baby catalogs tomorrow."

"Yeah, but she had to know."

"Of course. She probably has her own set of instincts to figure it out even if you hadn't told her."

"Don't say that, she's terrifying enough."

Levy laughed softly, opening the dresser and grabbing her pajamas. "No wonder you two are friends."

Gajeel changed as well, sliding into bed with room for Levy on his right. She joined him just a moment later, sighing contently in his arms. There were a few minutes with just their breaths to break the silence before Levy spoke once more.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmm?"

She snuggled closer to him, breathing in deeply. "I'm really happy."

"Yeah," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Me too."


End file.
